YuGiOh Show
by immortal-duelist
Summary: The ygo cast gathers together with their host, yours truly and his horny girlfriend. Some questions are answered and situations brought forth that will disturb the cast and create some funny situations. Possible lemon in later chaptes but will be minor.
1. Are you gay?

Brad: Hello everyone there's been a bit of delay on this story because of something wrong with f-fiction.net or my computer I'm not quite sure.  
  
Heather: You KNOW it was your cheap ass computer brad.  
  
Brad: I don't remember asking for your opinion; hell I don't even remember inviting YOU here for the open of this story.  
  
Heather: Oh c'mon, you know you love me too much to kick me out.  
  
Brad: *grumbles* of course I do. I guess you would of popped in here anyway later in the story. I guess better now then later. -_-  
  
Heather: I wanted to come to get you away from this story actually ^_^. *Grabs brad*  
  
Brad: Hey, hey c'mon now! Not NOW! *sighs and tries to hold her back* This everyone would be my horny little girlfriend.  
  
Heather: You bet! ;-)  
  
Audience member: GET ON WITH THE STORY  
  
*A ray of blackness fires out of no where and knocks out the audience member*  
  
Brad: Anyone else wanna fuck with my powers?!*audience is silent* Oh sorry for my language. well this story is R anyway.  
  
Heather: I like that word. But use it differently! ^__^  
  
Brad: You know there was supposed to NOT be a lot of that stuff in this story. This is just answering some ?'s about the cast.  
  
Heather: Oh so what?!  
  
Brad: You really are a bitch.  
  
Heather: But that's why you love me ^_____^  
  
Brad: Sadly..  
  
Heather: Aww I'm hurt I think Ill go cry now. T-T  
  
Brad: *is sorry* Aw im sorry cmon. *goes over to heather to comfort*  
  
Heather: GOTCHA!!! *grabs brad and tackles him to the floor*  
  
Brad: AAAHH!! You know I would love this if there wasn't an audience!! Now I cant even do the stupid disclaimer!! Someone please help me.  
  
*Kenshin comes out of a dark passage by Brad*  
  
Kenshin: Brad does not own Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape, or form, that he doesn't, even though he is one of the greatest duelists on earth.  
  
Brad: *Leans out from under heather* ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!! Kenshin came to my fanfiction. This is sooo koool. And a very good disclaimer I may add.  
  
Kenshin: Thank you. I think ill be very good as one of your beginning hosts since your so "busy" over there, that you are.  
  
Brad: Good now we can start the story finally. Oh no I just realized. Now that kenshins here I have to do his disclaimer and I can barely move.  
  
Euskay: Okay, okay. Brad does not own rurouni kenshin either and if you all don't like it ill hurt you!  
  
Brad: Hey kool whyd u come here??  
  
Euskay: Well it is 8 o'clock and my shows on at 6 duh.  
  
Brad: Oh yah. Oh no another disclaimer.  
  
Goku: Brad does not own yu yu hackusho either so don't sue him or he wont be able to write any more kool stories.  
  
Brad: *is really pissed off * OK!! One more character that ill have to say copyright for comes out and I will strangle them!! *sees another one in the distance* Oh no! *rushes off while saying dbz non ownership to himself* Start the fic, quick!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad: Ok here we are, on the show for some answers. Thank god I got away from all those anime chars. Anyway let's introduce some of our characters on this episode!!!  
  
We have yugi and his yami.  
  
Yugi and Yami in unison: Hi  
  
Brad: ryou and his yami  
  
Ryou: I didn't really want to come here.  
  
Bakura: Shut up mortal and just sit down, you know what will happen if we didn't come.  
  
Brad: Heh Bakuras afraid of my dark powers  
  
Bakura: No I'm not!!  
  
Brad: *Dark energy starts shooting out of his hands*  
  
Bakura: *screams and hides in a corner*  
  
Brad: Anyway weve got malik and marik.  
  
Mailk and Marik: *are silent*  
  
Brad: Don't worry bout those two they'll speak up *voice turns mean* EVENTUALLY!!  
  
Malik and marik: Aahh were sorry.  
  
*audience stares*  
  
Brad: HEY! How the hell else would I get all these guys over into one fucking show. Sheesh I Have to be able to overpower them or something! Ok im rambling so lets go over this quick. Tea, joey, tristan, serenity, duke, kaiba, Pegasus, weevil, espa roba, isis, shadi, and some other people. Don't worry we'll go over them later. I just don't feel like it.  
  
Mai: You didn't list me. Does that mean im unimportant?  
  
Brad: Did u just fuking hear me?! Or were you too busy doing make-up!!  
  
Mai: The second one.  
  
Brad: *mutters* Of course.  
  
Heather: You didn't mention me either.  
  
Brad: Again I was hoping you wouldn'tve been here. IF you promise me youll behave then ill let you stay! You have to promise.  
  
Heather: Aww, fine I promise.  
  
Brad: Good. Now lets answer a few things that have popped up so many time son f-fic.net ok everyone?  
  
Everyone except Mako: Ok  
  
Brads: Hey mako whats wrong with you.  
  
Mako: Theres no sea here.  
  
Brad: Aaaww its ok. *uses powers to create a pool*  
  
Mako: Yay *hugs brad*  
  
Heather: Hey get off him *starts wrestling on ground with mako and is winning*  
  
Brad: Ok anyway lets answer some of these yaoi questions. Yami, yugi are you gay?  
  
Yami: Hell no!! I hate everyone saying that! Just because I ahvent had a woman in 5000 years doesn't mean im gay!  
  
Brad: Point proven. Yugi?  
  
Yugi: No of course im not gay either.  
  
Brad: Alright then. Who do YOU like then  
  
Yugi: Um.no one... *stares at tea suddly*  
  
Brad: Who are you looking at yugi?? ^______^  
  
Yugi: No one!! *everyone stares at him*  
  
Joey: Oh c'mon yuge we all know that ya like tea.  
  
Tea: He likes me?!  
  
Tristan: Oh my god are you that fucking stupid  
  
Brad: *mutters* probably.  
  
Yugi: *is blushing*  
  
Tea: C'mon yugi lets go.  
  
Brad: Normally I wouldn't let them leave but in this case. heh. *throws yugi keys to his hotel room and a pack of condoms* Just don't dirty the place up too much you two. Heh  
  
Heather: *stops fighting Mako after knocking him out* Brraaadd we need those for after the shows done.  
  
Brad: *sighs and pulls 2 more out of his pocket*  
  
Mai: *throws brad 3 more* You're probably going to need them. I know I always carry extras when people don't bring enough. I don't want unwan---- *cough*  
  
*Almost everyone in the room bursts out laughing*  
  
Brad: Ok, ok calm down and back to the show. At least we don't have to ask mai if shes a lesbian or a virgin heh. Ok anyway lets run off the gay list. Tristan are you gay?  
  
Tristan: If I say no im pretty sure joey will staple my eyes shut so I cant ever look at his sister agai--  
  
Joey: Your damn right I would!!  
  
Tristan: Can I just say I'm not sure right now out of fear.  
  
Brad: I guess so. Your lucky I'm so nice. *audience member cracks up* *blasts him and he disinagrates.* ANYONE ELSE!?!?! Um.everyone forget that happened or ill alter your memories. Anyway Bakura, ryou, malik, marik are any of you gay and hurry up we gotta get to the next segment.  
  
Ryou and Bakura: Were experimenting.  
  
Everyone: *too shocked to speak*  
  
Brad: God im sick right now. Bad mental images. Oh god. *kisses heather* Ah I feel better.  
  
Heather: Oh c'mon make it better then that. You told me to behave but you started me up. *Frenches Brad*  
  
Brad: Hello!! *tries to talk* audience right behind us!!  
  
Heather: Who cares right now.  
  
Brad: I guess your right. You guys just keep answering ill be on the floor over there. *keeps kissing and moves behind some chairs*  
  
Malik: Well.*sighs* they might as well know. Im laying off ANY time off sex for a while. My father did rape me and im recovering but im close. Im probably gonna go straight.  
  
Mai: Hmm *scribbles down phone #* Hey Malik call me when your all recovered. *winks*  
  
Malik: Hey maybe ill recover sooner rather then later. ^_________^  
  
Marik: Im um. IM A BI OK?!  
  
Everyone but brad and heather, and mako who is unconscious: O___O  
  
Mai: I think I'm glad that's done.  
  
*crew man whispers for brad to get up*  
  
Brad: *gets up reluctantly* Ohh its question time again I guess. OK wheres joey?! Hes thee target of my next question.  
  
Joey: *comes back from kitchen carrying pounds of food* Is the host done making out.. I guess so.  
  
Brad: *scowls* Yes I am done. Now your still on the gay list. Are you gay joey?  
  
Joey: WHAT THE FUCK?! Who the fuck said that??  
  
Brad: Most of our writers on f-fiction that write R rated stories. Heh. Are you going out with mai then??  
  
Mai: *blushes!!* O_O  
  
Joey: ^_____________^  
  
Mai: Yes.sadly.  
  
Tristan: Ha I guess joeys glad that he didn't see what mai did when he was gone.  
  
Malik: *hides mais phone #*  
  
Joey: What did she do?! What did ya do?! Malik ya look guilty!! *tackles malik and the 2 start fighting*  
  
Mai: Ah, its times like these when I feel glad to be a woman.  
  
Brad: ..And its times like these im glad you wear make-up, because ive seen you without it..  
  
Mai: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Brad: Heh.nothing. *looks across the room* .Seto Kaiba has been asleep this entire show hasn't he??  
  
Seto: *is asleep*  
  
Brad: *black energy rips out of him* NO ONE SLEEPS THROUGH MY SHOW!! *blasts kaiba, launching him across the room*  
  
Seto: aaaaaahhh. Oh god, the pain.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother!! *runs over* You asshole!!  
  
Brad: *growls* Damnit. I cant hurt a kid, yet. *makes mokuba think his brother is made of candy* There we go.  
  
*everyone watches mokuba try to eat seto while he fights him off*  
  
Brad: Now seto, answer truthfully and I'll make him stop.  
  
Seto: Cmon!! Ask anything, hurry up.  
  
Brad: Alright, your still on the gay list. Most people think you love joey. Is that true??  
  
Seto: Not that fucking puppy dog! Now get this kid, OW, off me.  
  
Brad: *sighs* ok. but this was getting funny. Wait a sec. *picks a wallet off ground* Seto you dropped your wallet.  
  
Tristan: Hey gimme it, I need the money to buy an engagement ring for serenity. oops.  
  
Serenity: Ooh if you got Kaibas wallet that diamond'll be huge. *hugs tristan*  
  
Joey: Ya bastard!! *stops fighting malik and jumps tristan*  
  
Brad: So much violence on my show. Ya gotta love it.  
  
Seto: Well gimme my wallet back!!  
  
Brad: Why so anxious Kaiba, you're a billionare. *Looks inside wallet* Oh my god!!! Everyone look!! *holds up a rather large picture of joey*  
  
*everyone stops fighting/moving/breathing + mako wakes up*  
  
Everyone except joey and kaiba: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Brad: Oh my god that is soo funny and disturbing!!! *is tearing* Hey YOU didn't answer truthfully so mokuba will now think that he is starving and you are a four course meal. *Dark energy zooms toward mokuba* Bahahahaha *watches as mokuba runs yelling and chomping at kaiba*  
  
Malik: Oh no we forgot about joey.  
  
*everyone turns to see the most horrified look ever*  
  
Joey: *stares at kaiba, then the picture on the floor and lets out the loudest, most blood curdling scream ever heard*  
  
Brad: Ooww my ears *shields himself with a sound barrier* Ok, next is duke devlin. Duke come out from the back by those chairs. Why are you abck there anyway.  
  
Duke: Well it was a good spot to see you and horny girl over there making out.  
  
Brad: You little perv -_-  
  
Heather: .and that's MISS horny girl to you! But soon to be mrs.  
  
Brad: Heh I'm not rich enough from this show for a wedding yet, be patient. Ok anyway. Duke you've heard the question, now answer it.  
  
Duke: Well I'm gay and im not gay. *some of the cast stares strangely at duke* I have multiple personalities. Bet you never knew that.  
  
Everyone that can look and hear: *is shocked*  
  
Duke: Hahahaha no I don't have multiple personalities. I was just kidding.  
  
Duke: Yes I do!!  
  
Duke: Maybe I do and maybe I don't.  
  
Duke: I didn't ask for your opinion!!!  
  
Brad: umm.. *backs 2 feet farther away from duke* Ok our last person on the list for today is the big silent man to the right Pegasus, which im sorta puzzled that he is on the list.  
  
Pegasus: You know I wouldn't have been here unless I didn't read your mind and know that youd kill me if I didn't come. Wait a minute, what list am I on?!  
  
Brad: The possible gay list.  
  
Pegasus: I had a wife you silly boy!!  
  
Brad: I know, that whjy I was puzzled. Maybe its because you talk in that feminine voice, and you read those weird funnybunny cartoons and have those plushies.  
  
Pegausus: I was a misunderstood child you moron!!!  
  
Brad: Good enough for me! *throws his list down* Man this job is fun. I love it and I think our fans will love this show too.  
  
Heather: And I wuv you.  
  
Brad: That's sweet but this is a comedy, not a romance.  
  
Heather: Then why is there romance on the entry, next to humor.  
  
Brad: That, my deal girl, is for the later chapters with those type of situations. *Turns around to the ygo cast fighting, screaming, cursing, covering their ears, and eating* That was enough chaos for todays episode. Thank you everyone for watching. *bows to audience*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heather: Now WE can have our aftershow break.  
  
Brad: Wait I still have to end it.Man that was tiring  
  
Heather: I hope not TOO tiring ^___^  
  
Brad: Of course not! ^____________^ *pulls condoms out of his pockets* Glad I got rid of all those anime characters though. Not all those disclaimers. But I kept kenshin because he is way too awesome to get rid off. Now please my good sir, finish the show up. *goes to his hotel room with heather*  
  
Kenshin: You should now review this show that you should. It is great and any flames will be accepted, but will just be used to fuel Brads dark energy, that they will. Im sure he would want at least a couple reaviews though.  
  
*a scream is heard in the distance*  
  
Brad: *comes running back* God damnit I forgot that yugi and tea were in my room. I had to wake them up and kick em out.  
  
Kenshin: You have a bit of bad memory, that you do. ^__^  
  
Brad: If you weren't so kool id hurt you now. Well heathers in the room and I' gonna wait here with mr hitukiri batosi for a while until my sheets are done in the wash. Bye don't forget to R and R.  
  
Kenshin: I already told them to read and review, that I did.  
  
Brad: oh fine. *sits down* 


	2. What do you think of?

Kenshin: Um. our host needs to get here very soon, that he does. *waits for another 10 minutes* Oh Brad is going to be in trouble, that he is. He's only done his show once and unless his audience absolutely loved it they're not going to stick around much longer, that they aren't.  
  
Brad: Oh shit!! *runs in front of kenshin* They didn't leave did they!! Oh well If they did then they don't deserve to see my show. Sorry I'm late kenshin, I was up a little late last night with. important work. *cough* I haven't gotten any reviews yet but im not even sure this was posted yet so ill just update now.  
  
Kenshin: Shall I do the disclaimer before your horny girlfriend shows up ^__^?  
  
Brad: Shed BETTER still not be horny after last night, im outta condoms . but go ahead. Read this card.  
  
Kenshin: Brad does not own yugioh or rurouni kenshin because if he did, battle city would have the same rules and the trading card game and rurouni kenshin would have had kenshin turn back to batosi the manslayer for a while. Wait what?? Why would you do tha--  
  
Brad: Fic start!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad: Welcome everyone to another great episode of my yugioh show. That means clap!! *raises hands and is about to fire*  
  
*Audience cheers their heads off*  
  
Brad: That's better. Today I'm assuming will be a very interesting show with lots of violence. Wait its like that every show. well this time more then others. *cheers are heard* Why do you ask, because today is the what do you think of everyone day.  
  
Everyone that could make it: *sits in chairs all around a circle.*  
  
Brad: Ok this should be a we let everyone talk and no interrupting event. *bursts out laughing* But we know THAT'S never gonna happen so w/e u guys wanna do, do. Evidentially yugi is first. So yugi I guess your time last night was fun! ^_^ It showed with the stain on my mattress.  
  
Yugi: *BLUSHING* @_@ Last night was. interesting.  
  
Brad: I bet it was a bit more then that, I had to throw out a pair of sheets.  
  
Tea: Its not Yugis fault that hes that good! ^-^  
  
Everyone: *gasps*  
  
Yugi: O____O  
  
Brad: Never knew, or should I say, wanted to know that. But hey, give the little guy some credit, ya never woulda thunk it eh? Ok yugi lets start with your typical group of friends. What do you think of tristan, joey and tea.  
  
Yugi: Well joeys a great friend, even though hes a bit hotheaded.  
  
Joey: Hey! Im not hot headed!  
  
Yugi: -_- Well anyway, tristans also been a good friend to stick with me but im not sure if he can hear me after joey kicked his ass yesterday.  
  
Tristan: Huh? Hey! I heard that last part! He didn't beat me that bad. -___-  
  
Serenity: And I still love him ^__^  
  
Joey: Damnit Serenity! Ill disfigure his face so much you wont recognize him!! *attacks tristan again*  
  
Tristan: Oh god! AAAHHH! Host help!!  
  
Brad: I would normally, but this is pretty funny and we DO have an audience after all. Ok yugi keep going.  
  
Yugi; Ok Tea is. um. great in bed!  
  
Tea: Yes!! ^___^  
  
Yugi: *Tackles Tea to the ground behind some chairs and starts fucking her*  
  
Brad: My god you two are almost as bad as heather. Sheesh. Well I guess we cant ask Yugi anymore, and tea is sort of. "busy" too so lets move on. Joey would you care to answer some ques--  
  
Joey: Take that tristan you bastard!! *smashes a plate over tristans head*  
  
Brad: Hey!! God damnit this is my set, I have to pay for this shit! Ok. Now joey and tristan cant answer either. I knew this show was supposed to have violence but cmon! *is mad now* Mai your next..  
  
Mai: *is turned around*  
  
Brad: AAAHH Stop doin your make-up bitch and turn around!  
  
Mai: Hey don't insult me or ill slap you! Its not my fault I didn't get to do my make-up earlier! You made us get here so early!  
  
Brad: Early?! Do you know how late I was up last night with my business!? I got us here 3 P.M.! What were YOU doing so late last night?  
  
Mai: O_O  
  
Malik: *starts laughing* My sexual recovery happened sooner, rather then later.  
  
Brad: I bet your healed, id be too. Ok then mai, well start the questions with malik. What do you think of him??  
  
Mai: Thank god joey cant hear me but hes a lot better then him! Hes also got a bigger package.  
  
Malik: ^___^  
  
Brad: Oh this is getting good. Ok mai, what about the yamis and their hikaris?  
  
Mai: Well, yugi and yami are pretty hot.  
  
Yami: *wakes up* o_o  
  
Malik: Hey whattabout me?  
  
Mai: Don't worry your still a god in bed.  
  
Malik ^___^  
  
Joey: *gets up from beating up tristan* Ok guys im back. Whad I miss?  
  
Mai: *suddenly clears throat* .and joey os the best boyfriend ever.  
  
Joey: al rite!!  
  
Everyone else: *stares and covers up laughs*  
  
Joey: Hey whats so funny, I'm hot stuff!  
  
Brad: Ahahahahaha. Oh boy. Ok mai finish up on the hikaris and yamis.  
  
Joey: But I thought you asked her about me.  
  
Brad: Um. Heh I did. I did. I meant start on the yamis and hikaris.  
  
Mai: Well marik I hate because he beat me in that evil way of his on the battle city blimp. and malik.  
  
Brad: Heh lets hear this. ^_^  
  
Mai: He is a very interesting person.  
  
Kaiba: A great man like joseph does not deserve to be hurt by a bitch like you!!  
  
Brad: OH yeah I forgot about the gay CEO over there. Havin fun kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Shut up! Joey! Mai slept with malik last night!!  
  
Joey: O_O God damnit!!  
  
Kaiba: Now you can be with me, my love! *moves closer to joey*  
  
Joey: Get away from me you faggot. *pushes kaiba off* You son of a bitch malik! *attacks malik for the 2nd day in a row*  
  
Brad: Heh you gotta love joey sometimes.  
  
Kaiba: I love him!  
  
Brad: Not like that you freak! I mean love him because without him, my show would barely have ANY violence. (  
  
*audience cheers for joey*  
  
Brad: Soooo. Pegasus, time for your questions.  
  
*everyone turns around and sees Pegasus about to steal the millennium eye out of bakuras pocket*  
  
Bakura: Son of a bitch! *Blasts Pegasus through a wall*  
  
Pegasus: Damnit Brad boy! I was planning that since the beginning of the show and you ruined it!  
  
Brad: Oh quit your bitching you baby.  
  
Pegasus: *attacks brad and is blasted through another wall*  
  
Brad: Don't you EVER attack me again!!  
  
Pegasus: O_O Ok im sorry.  
  
Brad: THAT'S OK IM SORRY, SIR.  
  
Pegasus: Yes sir! Ill be good!  
  
Bakura: *is enjoying every minute of this*  
  
Brad: That's better. Now, lets ask the first question, what do you think of Bakura? Heh ^__^.  
  
Pegasus: AAAAAHHH *buries head in legs and crys*  
  
Brad: *is laughing* Oh cmon I was kiddin. You'd think mr. funnybunny cartoon man would be able to take damn joke. *sighs* Hes never gonna stop that without encouragement. Cecilia!! Get out here please.  
  
Pegasus: O_O O_O O_O O________O O________________________O Ce-cec-cecilia?!  
  
Everyone on the YGO cast: @_@  
  
Cecilia: *walks out of the back room* Oh hi hunny.  
  
Pegasus: How is this possible without all the millennium items?!  
  
Brad: Hmm? Oh I used my magic to bring her back. No bigge.  
  
Pegasus: OH THANK YOU! *hugs brad*  
  
Brad: ewww Please don't touch me. And plus its only for a day.  
  
Pegasus: Noooo T-T  
  
Cecilia: One thing hun before we talk. *backhands Pegasus* What were you thinking?! Turning evil and hurting all those people I should just--  
  
Pegasus: oowww my face! Oh, my love im sorry.  
  
Brad: Hey, this is interesting. Someone Pegasus is scared of besides me. So Cecelia, why did you marry Pegasus.  
  
Cecilia: Because he was a great man and I loved him to death.  
  
Brad: *mutters something about that catching up with her* Did I hear a was in there though?  
  
Cecilia: Yes you did. I'm not sure if I can love a man who would kill like Pegasus would.  
  
Pegasus: Cecilia!! I can change! Please, give me a chance. Since your only here for 24 hours, can I go show you that I'll change?  
  
Brad: Heh this sounds interesting. *throws Pegasus his hotel keys* Don't make me regret that like yesterday.  
  
*Pegasus and Cecilia leave through a back exit*  
  
Brad: *looks at the yugioh cast whispering in the back* What are you all doing back there?  
  
Mako: Nothing -_-  
  
Weevil: Oh we were just making a plan to kill you and escape through the back door.  
  
Mai: Oh you stupid fucking bug boy! *bitchslaps weevil*  
  
Brad: *is standing with an evil look on his face* You all couldn't kill me anyway bahahahaha.  
  
Yami: God damnit we would've escaped! *looks at weevil* OBLITERATE!!  
  
*a blast of light fires through the room but is stopped by a wave of darkness*  
  
Brad: Hey!! No killing today!  
  
Weevil: Oh thank you brad!  
  
Brad: Shut the fuck up. Your one of my least favorite characters on the show, I just don't want you killed because your part of tomorrows segment. *sigh* Hey Isis you seem like the only one here whos not disappointed that you didn't escape.  
  
Isis: *millennium item lights up* Why do you think I came in disappointed. I knew the escape attempt would fail.  
  
Brad: Oh yeah that stupid necklace.  
  
Isis: Speaking of thing in the future you'd better be careful in about 5 minutes.  
  
Brad: Ha, no one here can beat me.  
  
Isis: Alright then. -__-  
  
Brad: Ok lets move on to weevil. Of course im pretty sure all of his answers will be hate. Hate, hate. But lets try anyway.  
  
Brad: So weevil what do you think of yugi and his friends.  
  
Weevil: *in a stracthy annoying voice* Well after what ive heard today and yesterday I think that yugi and tea need to get a room but I still think I could beat yugi without his yami now that he doesn't have exodia. HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yugi: *FINALLY gets up from fucking tea* I forgot! Now I can kill weevil for destroying exodia. YAAAHH *attacks weevil*  
  
Brad: Sure you're done there yugi, heh.  
  
Tea: Well I would have kept going for another hour or so but--  
  
Brad: O____O Wow, for a little girl, shes got a lot of energy. *thinks* There goes another person to asl questions. That's been happening a lot today. *looks over at marik and tristan unconscience, and joey with some injuries*  
  
Isis: I warned him.  
  
Brad: What was that Isis? *is tackled from behind by heather* Owww, hey, cmon, im doing a show! Didn't we do enough of that last night! OWW.  
  
Heather: We would've done more if YOU didn't run off of condoms from giving some to yugi!!  
  
Brad: Hey you promised youd behave!!  
  
Heather: That was yesterday!  
  
Brad: *traps heather on a wall with energy* Your gonna be stuck there until the end of the show little missy.  
  
Heather: Awwww -____-  
  
Brad: My god, are there any major, or semi-major characters to ask left?!  
  
Rex: Am I major?  
  
Brad: Hell no you little Imp. Your not even semi-major.  
  
Rex: *Mutters something about brad not being much taller then he is*  
  
Brad: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Heather: Hes right you know.  
  
Brad: I didn't ask for your opinion again!!! And plus, its not height that matters! Its what you have down there that's tall or not! ^___^ And for that short comment! *fires energy at rex that blasts him through a concrete wall and leaves him unconscious* Damn I'm gonna have to pay for this set. or at least repair it. I hope I have enough energy left after this show.  
  
Heather: Just don't wait until tomorrow morning, you'll be too tired. ^__^  
  
Brad: Man I'm almost outta characters, maybe I should end the show now.  
  
Kaiba: No! Don't end it now. I had a great idea just now. Since joey is soo tired from his past 2 fights, he wont be able to stop me! ^_^  
  
Brad: Ewww Stop you from what?? Even though I don't think I have to ask.  
  
Kaiba: *moves over and grabs joey*|  
  
Joey: NOOOOO!!! OH GOD!! *tries to fight him off but is too weak*  
  
Brad: Hey stop that I've gotta better idea. Since you're a major character, how bout I start asking you some questions!  
  
Kaiba: Hell no this is gonna be great. *muffles up joeys screaming*  
  
Brad: Again. normally I would stop this, but who am I to interfere with Kaibas. "strange lust" for joey.  
  
Kaiba: *looks over at crowd from behind food table* Who here doesn't really like joey?  
  
Marik: I sure as hell don't!  
  
Audience member: Neither do I, hes just yugis shadow!  
  
Yugi: *stops kicking weevils fallen body* Heh.  
  
Kaiba:*is still muffling joeys screams* You two hold down his arms and legs then!  
  
Joey: OH GOD NO! *is muffled again*  
  
Kaiba: *after joey is held down kaiba rams into him behind the food counter* Oh yeah your even better then I thought you'd be! *keeps ramming into joey until he comes*  
  
Joey: *is crying* Oh god Ill never be right again! *faints from pain and embarrassment*  
  
Kaiba: *zips up pants and sits down along with the audience member and Marik*  
  
Tea: Im sort of disturbed that a scene of half rape just happened 4 feet away from me.  
  
Brad: And I'm disturbed that I'm hosting this show, but it's great... sometimes. Ok so kaiba, I guess you're the last person for today, because I'm only doing major and semi-major characters of the cast. Heh, what do you think of joey??  
  
Kaiba: He is the best fuck I've ever had. Even better then Marik!  
  
Everyone that is still conscious: O_O  
  
Mai: Oh god, marik looks like malik, and the thought of fucking someone that fucked Kaiba is. just. ewww!! *pukes* Oh god and Kaiba just raped Joey too. *pukes again* I have to get out of here. *runs to the door*  
  
Brad: You know I blocked that with a barrier after weevil told me about the escape attempt.  
  
Mai: 0_0 Nooooo. Hey Ive got a good idea. Hey brad!! Your dick is only 2 inches long and you couldn't defeat an ant if you tried you weak pathetic litt--*is blasted through a wall by brad*  
  
Brad: ooooohhh. So that was her idea. Sorta pointless, because the shows over in 5 minutes.  
  
Everyone still conscious: YAY!  
  
Brad: And you all know that I'm not getting all the unconscious people off the set. Their friends can do that, and if they have no friends, then they can lay here. Um.shit I'm sorta outta material for today, and I don't think anyone really cares about the questions so you all can do whatever you want for the last 4 minutes.  
  
*everyone starts to leave*  
  
Brad: EXCEPT leave.  
  
Mai: Well I'm off dating for a while after what I've seen today. Including Malik, because of marik.  
  
Marik: I NEVER fucked Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: YES you did!! *Holds out a full color, high definition picture of himself and Marik fucking*  
  
Marik: YOU SAID THAT CAMERA WASN'T ON!!  
  
Kaiba: I LIED JUST INCASE YOU DID THIS!!  
  
*the bickering continues in the back*  
  
Brad: Well that's the end of our show, I hope you all had a great time.  
  
*curtain closes and brad turns off the forcefield on the door*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad: Phew, glad that's over, again. Those people are funny!  
  
Heather: Are you going to untie me now, you said you would.  
  
Brad: Maybe Ill keep you tied. ^___^  
  
Heather: ^___^  
  
Brad: I suppose I should let Pegasus stay in my room, hes only getting his wife for a day.  
  
Heather: Then how bout we have hot animal sex right here on the ground!!  
  
Kenshin: O___O I think I should leave these two alone, that I should.  
  
Brad: Up for another show closing today kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I'm ready, that I am.  
  
Brad: Ok I'll be behind this.um *looks for something to go behind* I'll be behind nothing! Just close the show.  
  
Brad and heather: *get down and start fucking right there*  
  
Kenshin: You should all now review. Im now going to Kyoto and might not be here for tomorrows show, that I may not. 


	3. Weevil Pegasus's Employees

Brad: Guess whos back for another show.... MAYBE I SHOULDNT HAVE DONE IT BECAUSE YOU UNGREATFUL BASTARDS ARENT REVIEWING!! One of the few reasons I'm having this show is thanks to Raptorix who reviewed twice. YES TWICE YOU ASSHOLES. *clears throat* Were we planning on having a long introduction today?  
  
Kenshin: Im not sure. You were screaming at the fans, that you were, and this is your show anyway.  
  
Heather: AND MINE!  
  
Brad: -_- No it is NOT yours too. YOU just add the little perverted times and comments into it.  
  
Heather: YOU'RE MEAN!!  
  
Brad: I'm evil, what do you expect, and plus, being evil is fun.  
  
Heather: And you being evil is fun for me too. ^_^  
  
Brad: I'm talking about ON the show.  
  
Heather: It COULD be on the show ^_^  
  
Brad: This is what I mean. Ok i feel like doing the disclaimer today so here we go. I do not own yugioh or rurouni kenshin in any way, shape, form, time period, or era...RIGHT NOW. But i might soon enough be prepared.  
  
Heather: Up for some fun before the show? ^_^  
  
Brad: You know, your the reason I'm always tired before these things. Lets start this thing already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad: Here we are, on show #3. Oh boy...woohoo. Like said above, start reviewing or I will take all your souls and put them in this soul box. Now anyway, i hope everyone recovered from last show.  
  
Everyone who was injured last show: -_- yeah...sure...whatever.  
  
Brad: Ok then, as I'm sure most of you have not noticed, nor cared, weevil is missing at the moment. He will be our first topic for the show, and after that...um...we'll figure something out. For the rumors we've heard about weevil, part of the show will be aired nationwide. K time to unlock the door. *unlocks door*  
  
Weevil: It wasnt my fault I'm late, the door was locked!  
  
Brad: FINE. I'll give you a break this time. Now anyway lets get this going quick. *blasts weevil with dark energy* Now he is hypnotized and will answer anything we want.  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Mai: Could you do that to any of us?!  
  
Brad: Yes but weevils the easiest because he's a loser and has almost no free will. ^_^ So would anyone like to ask him anything??  
  
Joey: Weevil, why did you throw yugi's exodia cards overboard?  
  
Weevil: Because i could never beat it, and i knew yugi was a better duelist then me in every way there is.  
  
Yugi: Joey, we already knew that. Why'd you have him tell us.  
  
Joey: Yeah i know..*pulls out tape recorder* But i think these things are better to have on record. ^__^  
  
Brad: Ok, now lets get on to the little disturbing issues I've heard about this kid. Weevil are you a virgin.  
  
Weevil: No  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Brad: Heh just listen. What did you lose your virginity to?  
  
Mako: Dont you mean who?  
  
Brad: No I mean what. Now roll the cameras.  
  
*cameras roll*  
  
Weevil: I lost my virginity to bugs. Lots and lots of bugs.  
  
Mai: OH GOD DISGUSTING *pukes*  
  
Joey: aaaahhhh i thought seto was sick!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone is cringing and hurling*  
  
Brad: Oh god it was true, ugh. Lets try this second part now. If you could have anyone here who would it be.  
  
Weevil: It would be rex raptor.  
  
Brad: Heh glad he's not here now, but i hope he sees this. So weevil, what would you have done to rex raptor??  
  
Weevil: I would have whipped and chained him and make his squeel. Then every night we would have hot animal sex and I would tear his ass up.  
  
Brad: Ohmigod I really should stop doing these force truth things. But theyre sooo funny.  
  
*everyone is laughing*  
  
Brad: Ok turn off the cameras, all I needed was that 5 minute segment. Anyway lets wake weevil up now.  
  
Everyone: *still laughing*"  
  
Brad: Shut up I'm gonna wake him up. *"wakes up" weevil*  
  
Weevil: Did the show start yet??  
  
Heather: Hahahahahahahahahaha. He likes the whips and chains as much as I do.  
  
Weevil: WHAT?! WHAT?! I mean... I dont know what your talking about.  
  
Brad: Thank god for TV. Hey weevil watch the channel 7 news tonight. ^_^ Um..oh shit, does anyone have anything for the show?? *everyone is silent* YOUVE GOTTA BE KIDDIN. um...um  
  
Mai: I've got an idea.  
  
Brad: (thank the lord) Whats your idea.  
  
Mai: A talk about make-up!!  
  
Brad: I shoulda known... Does anyone have a less blond idea?!  
  
Mai: I take offense to that!!  
  
Brad: Good! *hits mai with energy, knocking her out* I'm sick of her voice anyway.  
  
Heather: Hey! I've seen Yugioh a few times. Why dont we talk to Pegasus's employees because I dont think they like him.  
  
Brad: Thats a shit idea. I've got a better one. We can talk to Pegasus's employees and see what they think about him!  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Brad: WHAT?! Well I hate you all too!  
  
Heather: Including me?? T-T  
  
Brad: No! Cmon lets not get into this now. Keemo, croquet, Para, dox, get out here.  
  
*all 4 come out*  
  
Para: We cant be here...  
  
Dox: ...on this show  
  
Para: We've got things to do...  
  
Dox:...we need to go.  
  
Brad: Oh man this is gonna be annoying having them talk like that through the whole segment.  
  
Para: We dont want to be here  
  
Dox: We hate you so  
  
Para: We'll talk like this..  
  
Dox:...untill you let us go  
  
Brad: Well you'll be talking like that for a long time then. Ok so lets talk to Keemo. Keemo..  
  
Keemo: What...??  
  
Brad: Do you LIKE hurting and capturing people for pegasus?  
  
Keemo: UM.....no.  
  
Brad: Damn I was hoping you liked the pain and torture.  
  
Keemo: Oh oh i do!  
  
Brad: Tricked ya. YOu horrible son of a--  
  
Keemo: WAIT NOO!! AAAHHH *is blasted through a wall by brad*  
  
Brad: I sure have a habit of that dont I....  
  
Weevil: Yes you do.  
  
Brad: IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!! *blasts weevil through a wall*  
  
Joey: Heh, wow. Ya'd think that after weevil getting blasted through a wall, having his ass kicked by yugi, and having his inner feelings revealed to the nation, that brad would spare him ANOTHER wall smash.  
  
Brad: Heh, yeah but it was funny.  
  
Yugi: Thats true  
  
Para: That kid got smashed through a wall  
  
Dox: Were not sad  
  
Para: The same thing'll happen  
  
Dox: When we jump Brad!  
  
Para and dox:*attack brad*  
  
Brad: *turns around* what?! You bastards!! *blasts them and both para and dox become attached to a wall* NOW YOU TWO BE GOOD LITTLE TWINS!! *is mad* God if you two werent another part of this show i wouldve killed you both. So anyway... *turns to the wall* So, my little ornaments, are you going to answer some questions for my great show.  
  
Para: We will answer, for risk of death.  
  
Dox: But later if we cant fight you, We'll kill heath.  
  
Heather: Bull shit!  
  
Brad: Heh, you'd never get a chance. *puts a shield around heather* SO my little puppets, I think the question on everyones mind is why do you both talk together in rhyme. Are you both just freaks or is there a reason?  
  
Para: When we were born, we were siamese.  
  
Dox: From our heads, down to our knees.  
  
Para: We were seperated, by our doctor mike,  
  
Dox: And ever since then, we've thought alike.  
  
Brad: Ok that explains the talking together, but why the rhyming??  
  
Para: To stop talking together  
  
Dox: Would be like treason,  
  
Para: But for the rhyming,  
  
Dox: There is no reason.  
  
Joey: So basically what yer sayin is that ya are both idiots.  
  
Para: Shut up fool!!  
  
Dox You have no brain!!  
  
Para: For talking like this,  
  
Dox: Keeps us sane.  
  
Brad: Then this will be very funny. *hits para and dox with energy*  
  
Para: This energy is making us stop talking in rhyme!!  
  
Dox: We have to resist it, were running out of time!!  
  
Para and Dox: NOOOO!!!! @_@  
  
Para: Oh god he did it. *crys*  
  
Dox: This is horrible. AAGGHHH!! *crys*  
  
Brad: Oh shut up, ill take the spell off if you answer soem questions.  
  
Para: Fine...  
  
Brad: Why do you two work for pegasus.  
  
Dox: I dunno.  
  
Brad: REAL ANSWER! *blasts them with a truth spell*  
  
Para: Because it was good money  
  
Dox: And because we were the only 2 people with no lifes, so we could stay underground all the time during duelist kingdom.  
  
Joey: Not surprising. What do you think yuge?  
  
Yugi: I was wondering how they could be down there waiting for us..  
  
Tristan: Hey pretty boy Kaiba, you should hire those two as eliminators in a battle city tournament or soemthing. I'm sure theyd do anything...  
  
Kaiba: Shut up worm! I'd rather have my puppy by my side anyway. ^__^ *winks at joey and blows him a kiss*  
  
Joey: AHH!! OH GOD!  
  
Brad: Hey if you kids cant co-exist in the same room I'll have to--  
  
Joey: *hopefully* Make one of us leave....  
  
Brad: No; I was going to say blast you through a wall.  
  
*everyone is silent*  
  
Brad: So like I was saying, I wanted to ask all of Pegasus's employees what their pay was, but croquets fired, and keemos through a wall, so I'll just have to ask Para and Dox what their pay is.  
  
Para: $178,000  
  
*simultaneously*  
  
Dox: $192.000  
  
Para: O_O You cheap little bastard!!! ........  
  
Heather: What?!?  
  
Brad: It's called sarcasm. *mutters about having to love a canadian*  
  
Heather: What was that?!?!  
  
Brad: Well I'd say that about raps it up for todays show. Thank you for watching. Maybe now I'll have a wild drunk party. Hey! Ill just have one next show, unless I think of an ACTUAL idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad: That was another interesting show with lots of wall blasting and facts that our audience could've lived without.  
  
Heather: But even if you have a wild, drunk, party show tomorow we can still have our part tonight too right??  
  
Brad: Of course! ^_^  
  
Kenshin: Well I'm leaving Brad. Farewell untill tommorrow.  
  
Brad: Hey, dont leave now. Why dont ya come to the party. I'm calling a shit load of people and I'm sure that even Mr. Honorable will be able to find himself a "fun" time. *winks*  
  
Kenshin: Um..um..uh... Brad I dont..um...think I would ever do anything...um..like that.  
  
Brad: Heh, ok, but lets see if mr kenshin will change his tune and run off with one of the strippers after a couple of shots of vodka.  
  
Heather: Time to have fun!! ^__^ See you all tomorow!  
  
Brad: AND REVIEW!! Or maybe I'll just have all my drunk parties at my house and not on the show. Farewell. 


End file.
